Behind the Scenes
by Reality x Check
Summary: I took episodes of Roswell and wrote them in one character's point of view. Except, I've continued the scenes even when the camera has already turned away. Rated PG13 for sexual refrences, but it's nothing that wasn't in the show.


**Author's Note: This is about the episode 4 Aliens and a Baby. I wouldn't suggest that you read this unless you've already seen the episode. I think I did a good job, and it was fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, any of it's characters, or anything else pertaining to Roswell. In fact, I don't own anything mentioned in this story. It all belongs to it's respected owners.**

* * *

"I just want Tess out of my life."

"Well, that's easy enough. Just walk over to one of those men over there and tell them where she's hiding."

I turned around to stare at the soldiers. They were questioning people. It would be so simple to walk over there and tell them where Tess was. It would be so easy to turn her in and have it over with. But I couldn't do it. Max would be angry with me. He'd probably wouldn't talk to me for a while. Besides, if Tess and Zan really had a link, then turning Tess over would probably end in Zan's death. I couldn't do that Max, no matter how much I hated Tess. I turned back to Maria.

"No, I-I can't do that."

"Fine I'll do it," Maria replied as she started to get up.

A flash of panic darted through me.

"No! Sit down!"

I watched Maria flop back into her seat, shaking her head. I didn't want to ask what was wrong. I was sure it wasn't something I wanted to hear, but I found myself asking anyway.

"What?"

"I am-I am so sick of seeing my best friend like this."

I was right. I really didn't want to hear this.

"Like what?"

"Like a victim!" Maria exclaimed. "I mean, you don't have to be a victim… Forgive Max, or get him out of your life. It's one or the other… You have to make a decision. It's your decision. It's your life."

I bit my lip, staring at the table. Maria acted like it was so easy. Like I could just give everything up. She didn't understand. I had already tried leaving Max. It just didn't work that way. I love him too much to give up on him.

"It's not that easy, Maria."

"It is that easy!" she shot back. "You and Max act like you guys love each other to death. Liz, he left you for Tess. He had a baby with Tess. Not you. How can you just forgive him for that?"

I sighed.

"Maria, believe me. Max and I already had that fight."

"Really? When did this happen?"

I grinned.

"A while back."

"Tell me more."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

_"I love you Liz." _

_Max said the words into my ear as his arms wrapped around me. I stared at the wall with dead eyes. He was saying and doing everything right, but it all seemed so empty. Everything seemed so fake since he left me for Tess. How could he truly love me if he left me for Tess?_

_"As much as you loved Tess?"_

_Max furrowed his brow and tilted his head to get a better look at my face. I continued to stare at the wall. I refused to look at his stupid face. It had caused me so much pain._

_"Tess? Liz, I didn't love Tess. Not like I love you."_

_I pulled away from him. I couldn't believe the load of crap that he was saying to me. Not like he loved me? That was a laugh. He obviously never really loved me._

_"Max, you got Tess pregnant. You were completely happy with her."_

_"No I wasn't," he replied, shaking his head. "She was a traitor and a murderer."_

_I let out a bitter laugh. This was just rich. He was as good of a liar as Tess was._

_"That's just it, Max!" I shouted. "You were madly in love with her. You loved her until you found out she was a psychotic murderer. Then you came crawling back to me because I was the only one left! You loved Tess every second you were with her, until you found out that she was a traitor."_

"_Liz-" he said softly._

_"-No!" I cut him off. "I'm not finished! I was the only one left. You think I didn't notice that? Maria is with Michael and Isabel is your sister. Unless you tell someone else your secret, I'm the only one left. At least, I was until Tess came along. You sure didn't waste time leaving me for her. And now that she's gone, you're stuck with me again. How long are you going to be stuck with me, Max? Until the next blonde bitch-on-wheels tries to seduce you? How long, Max?"_

_"Liz, it's not like that," Max said._

"_I think it is. I gave up everything for you. I gave up my entire life for you. I haven't left Roswell because I love you. I love you so much. I thought you loved me too. At least, until you left me for Tess. How can I trust you now? You were going to leave this planet for Tess. You got Tess pregnant for God's sake! What did she ever give up for you? She dropped in here like she owned the place and then went right on ahead with seducing you. Of course, that part didn't take too much effort. I gave up a normal life for you and you still left me for Tess."_

_"Liz, I wouldn't lie-"_

"_I can't be sure of that Max. I just can't be sure anymore."_

_I turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind me._

* * *

"Wow, you really went off on him," Maria said, looking impressed. "You never stick up for yourself like that." 

"I know," I replied, grinning.

Maria was looking at me with a sort of new-found respect. It felt good.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. If you went off on Max like that, how come you guys are still together?"

My smile widened.

"That's the best part. He came by my house later with this bouquet of flowers-"

"-Wait a minute," Maria cut me off. "You forgave him because he brought you flowers?"

"It's not just the flowers Maria. He said these things-"

"I thought the whole point of that fight was that you couldn't trust him anymore."

"Well, I was wrong Maria." I replied, still grinning. "Max loves me and I love him. We're meant to be together."

I watched Maria just shake her head. It didn't matter what she thought. Max and I were going to be together forever. I just had to find some way to get rid of Tess.

* * *

"Let's put it to a vote. 'Yes', we turn her in. 'No', we try to help her." Max announced. 

I pulled myself a little straighter. This was the chance I had been waiting for. A way to get rid of Tess forever.

"I say 'yes'! Turn her in!" Maria said contemptuously, before turning her back on Tess.

I looked in Maria's eyes. Maria didn't seemed bothered by her decision. Instead, the hate she had for Tess was written all over her face. She nodded at me. I stifled a smile. Maria had my back and Tess was going to rot in hell for it.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I vote 'no'," Jim said.

"I trusted you. And Alex…I vote 'yes'."

I watched Isabel's face as she made her decision. It was hard to watch Isabel struggle with her tears. The thought that I would have to give a vote suddenly occurred to me, and I had no clue what to vote for.

"I vote 'no'…Michael?"

I changed my attention to Max's face. Was he too good of a person to turn her in or was it that he still loved her? I tried to read his face, but he wasn't showing any emotion. Which was it?

"Do it. Turn her in."

"…Jesse, what do you say?" Max asked.

"I never met her or Alex. I shouldn't get a vote."

"Fair enough. Kyle?"

"I don't know…."

It occurred to me that I would be the last person to vote. I watched Kyle as he looked back and forth between his father and Tess. I knew the second before he said it. He was going to vote 'no'.

"….No, I can't do it."

"Alright Liz. Cast your vote, break the tie," Maria said encouragingly.

I felt the weight of the decision settle itself on my shoulders. Maria was staring at me smugly. She assumed I was going to say 'yes'. Everyone in the room was expecting me to say 'yes'. Even Tess was expecting it. I could see it in her eyes. All the reasons that I should turn her in echoed around my head. There were too many to count.

"I vote 'no'."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" I heard Maria screech beside me.

"I made my vote."

I turned and left the kitchen, Maria hot on my heels. I didn't want to deal with her right now, but I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone until she had an explanation.

"What do you think you're doing, Liz? What happened to burying Tess in your past?"

"Why does everyone hate Tess so much?" I asked, wheeling around to face her.

"That's easy, she killed Alex."

"That right," I said. "As much as I hate her, I'm not going to lower myself to her level. I'm not a killer. I am not Tess."

Maria pursed her lips. I could see in her eyes that she hated my decision. She didn't agree with me, but she was going to let it go. Maria turned on her heels and stormed back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Liz. Wake up." 

My eyes fluttered open. Tess was leaning over me. I gasped in fear and quickly propped myself onto my elbows. Tess was inches from my face, but she wasn't holding out her hand. She wasn't doing anything to me. My fear began to subside and I opened my mouth to speak.

"What?"

"Why didn't you vote against me?"

It was an odd question to be asking in the middle of the night. I didn't like her nighttime visit one bit. It was scaring me. What the heck could she be doing at this hour?

"Because I'm not a killer, Tess."

"I need a favor. I need you to drive me somewhere."

I stared at her. I didn't trust her. I knew she would do anything to get what she wanted, and I wasn't sure why or where she wanted to go. Was this to benefit her? Would it end up screwing the rest of us?

"Where?"

"The Air Force Base," she said softly.

I stared at her in confusion. The air force base. Did she want to get something off of her ship?

"Tess, it's too dangerous. Whatever it is you need can wait-"

"-No, Liz. I'm going to turn myself in."

I felt my eyes widen. Tess wanted to turn herself in. The first decent thing she had ever proposed to do, and it was going to be her last.

"Oh. Okay."

I got up and grabbed my car keys and jacket. We tip-toed out of the apartment and down to the car. I slid into the driver seat. I put the key in the ignition and stopped. The thought had just occurred to me. What if Tess was just doing this to get me alone with her so she could kill me off? I was obviously not her favorite person.

"Liz, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

I turned on the car and gently placed my foot on the gas. It was too late to turn back now. I just hoped that if Tess ended up killing me, Max would know it was her that did it. Tess stayed silent next to me the entire ride. It was fine with me. My nerves were on edge the whole ride, waiting for Tess to lunge at me. It never happened.

I pulled in next to the Rogers Air Force Base. Tess hadn't attacked me yet. I glanced at her. Was she serious about doing this?

"Max loves you. Every time we were together. Every time we kissed. He was thinking of you. He had these flashes…that I saw…and…they were always of you."

The words touched my heart. I began to fill with hope. Maybe Max really loved me. Maybe I had been wrong about him loving Tess. I stared into her eyes, trying to read them. Was this just part of an act?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how much it must have hurt you."

I blinked back my tears. She had no idea how much it hurt, but she still went out of her way to tell me. Max really did love me. I finally had my closure. Suddenly, I didn't want her to turn herself over.

"So, you're really going to do this?" I asked.

"At least I can do one good thing with my life."

I smiled as she started to slide out of the car. She had no idea how much her words had meant to me.

"You just did."

Tess looked at me one more time before sliding out of the car. Tess was strong. I knew she would never give herself over completely.

"Hey, Tess."

She paused, looking at me expectantly.

"You're not gonna let them throw you in the White Room, are you?"

"….No."

I watched her vaporize the gate and continue her way down to the base. I only had a few minutes to myself, but it was enough to realize Tess had given me everything I wanted. She had given me closure about Max. I knew now that really did love me and that everything he had been telling me was true. And now she was going to be buried into my past forever. Nothing more than a memory.

The sirens went off and there was a ton of noise. Seconds later, the whole building exploded in front of me eyes. I stared at the flames as they billowed towards the sky.

"Tess…." I whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? This was so much fun to write. Please Review! I want to know what you think! I have already written the next part, but I'm revising it a little before posting it. New update coming soon! Go Review!**


End file.
